All Hope Is Gone
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Derasnya hujan, munculnya badai, terguncang tanah pijakannya, membuat Ryuzer lemah. Tubuhnya terasa kosong. Apa yang terjadi Ryu? #73


Istana Naga yang besar dan hebat beserta pemandangan indah. Langit-langit biru mencekam mengartikan tanda sebentar lagi bakal ada badai menghantam negeri Naga. Awan-awan berkumpul untuk memersatukan diri hingga melebur.

Cahaya sedari tadi menyinari, menutupkan cahayanya dan menghilang setelah ditutup awan. Suasana gelap tidak terhingga, tentu membuat udara semakin mendingin.

Aroma hujan karena tertiup angin membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Angin kencang ini benar-benar mengirimkan sinyal untuk berlindung ke tempat lebih aman. Tetapi, tidak buat anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun terus memandangi langit-langit malam.

Hatinya tidak bisa ditebak. Pikirannya juga kosong, tiada henti. Sambil menatap awan-awan menutup cahaya, hatinya merasakan sebentar lagi masalah muncul. Entah dari mana. Diletakkan telur-telur Naga di kedua tangan ke atas penyangga balkon.

Tatapan matanya berwarna ungu kelam ke atas langit. Dia mendesah. Rambutnya yang hitam kelam mengerti situasi ini. Senyap. Kosong. Hampa. Dan menginginkan harapan yang terkabul. Tetapi, sayang sekali hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

* * *

**All Hope Is Gone**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **DRAGON KNIGHTS belongs to MINEKO OHKAMI

**WARNING: **OOC, Canon, deskripsi seadanya, short story dan alurnya agak bingung.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

Derasnya hujan menghentikkan aktivitas di beberapa wilayah Dusis termasuk negeri Naga. Angin kencang terus menghantam bangunan rumah hingga retak. Air-air mengalir deras bagaikan ombak mengguncang teluk pantai.

Para penduduk yang di evakuasi, diselamatkan dan dipindahkan ke Istana Naga. Barang-barang yang telah terselamatkan, di simpan di gudang oleh para Pengawal Istana. Sungguh hebat mereka. Berkat ajaran Komandan Istana terhebat, Teceous.

Kesibukan tidak terelakkan, beberapa pelayan Istana membawa selimut, kasur dan perlengkapan tidur lainnya. Para Pengawal terus mengidentifikasi beberapa orang berhasil diselamatkan. Dengan bantuan ksatria Bumi, Thatz.

Rune dan Rim Kana membantu sebisa mereka untuk perlengkapan anak-anak di bawah umur beserta ibu mengandung. Sesibuk apa pun mereka saat ini, tentu saja dibantu oleh Kaisar mereka, Lord Rath.

Dia bersama Lady Cesia, sang permaisuri membantu yang mereka tahu. Menjaga makanan yang dibawa pelayan dan mengatur perlengkapan juga pakaian untuk mereka. Rakyat sangat terharu pada Raja dan Permaisuri mereka. Sejak Lord Lykouleon meninggal dan Lady Raseleane pindah ke daerah terpencil untuk menenangkan diri.

Mereka yakin semua baik-baik saja. Lord Rath juga memberikan pengobatan kepada mereka melalui Avis Lara walaupun Lord Rath belum memercayai pria terkesan misterius dengan senyumannya juga misterius.

Sekilas, Lady Cesia mengistirahatkan punggungnya. Untung saja ada Delte memijat kedua bahunya yang terasa pegal. Lady Cesia berterima kasih pada Delte pada hadiah tidak terkira ini.

"Terima kasih, Delte."

"Sama-sama, Yang Mulia."

Seorang bocah berusia tujuh tahun masuk ke dalam ruangan besar di mana para penduduk ditempatkan. Lady Cesia melihat anaknya masuk. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, namun sesaat senyuman itu menghilang karena wajah anak semata wayangnya terlihat pucat.

Wanita berambut keriting menyuruh Delte menghentikan pijitannya dan berjalan ke arah Ryuzer, sering dipanggil Ryu. Gaun lebar Lady Cesia membuat dirinya susah jalan, akhirnya sampai mendekati Ryu.

"Sayangku, ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Kalimat dari wanita disebut ibu mengalihkan perhatian Ryu yang sedari tadi memandangi ayahnya, Lord Rath membantu rakyat-rakyatnya. Ryu tidak bisa berpura-pura sakit, karena tubuhnya memang susah digerakkan. Napasnya tertahan. Lidahnya kelu untuk bicara. Ryu hanya bisa menggeleng... pelan.

Lady Cesia menyentuh pipi kurus Ryu, terperanjat kaget merasakan aura dingin di kulitnya berwarna putih. "Astaga, Ryu. Badanmu dingin sekali."

Suara Lady Cesia yang tidak terlalu tinggi membuat orang-orang di sekitar menoleh kedua orang paling dihormati. Tentu saja Lord Rath menyadari akan itu. Dia meminta Avis Lara dan Ruwalk menghampiri Ryu dan memeriksanya.

Avis Lara beserta Ruwalk mendekati kedua orang terpenting tersebut. Avis Lara menyentuhkan tangan ke dahi Ryu. Dingin sekali! Kulitnya dingin! Bibirnya putih pucat. Nadinya terlihat jelas. Dan kedua mata ungu kelamnya terasa kosong. Avis Lara yakin anak ini mengidap penyakit terparah.

Ruwalk sadar kalau wajah Ryu sepucat pasi. Seperti seorang mayat. Apa karena kondisinya yang parah? Apa karena cuaca dingin ini?

Lady Cesia khawatir. Wanita ini tentu tidak mau anak satu-satunya terserang penyakit. Memeluk tubuh mungil Ryu, mengusap punggungnya. "Sayangku, ibu yakin Ryu pasti sembuh. Ryu bisa menjalaninya."

Lord Rath berlari karena takut ada apa-apa. Dia bisa melihat kekhawatiran Lady Cesia yang terus mengusap dan memeluk anak mereka, buah cinta mereka. Lord Rath berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangan menyentuh kulit Ryu yang sedingin es.

"Ryu, kamu kenapa? Kenapa badanmu dingin sekali?!"

Tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi, Lord Rath mengangkat tubuh mungil Ryu dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Baru selangkah ke kamar pribadi Ryu, Ryu menutup kedua matanya ungu kelam. Tidak ada deruan napas lagi di bibir mungilnya. Tidak ada juga pergerakkan dari anaknya.

Menghentikan langkahnya dan berlutut sembari mengecek kondisi Ryu. Lady Cesia, Rune, Ruwalk, Thatz, Avis Lara, Delte, Rim Kana, dan beberapa orang dikenal Lord Rath mendekati dua sosok itu.

Lord Rath mengguncang tubuh mungil Ryu. "Hei, jagoan. Kamu bangunlah! Jangan tidur! Ayah mohon! Kamu kenapa, Nak?"

Lady Cesia merasakan firasat buruk jatuh bersimpuh di dekat mereka, menggamit kepala Ryu yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Air mata menetes di pelupuk mata ungu Cesia. "Sayangku... anak ibu tercinta... kamu kenapa? Ayolah, bangun. Jangan membuat ibu dan ayah takut."

Aneh. Avis Lara menghampiri ketiganya. Mengecek denyut nadi milik Ryu. Bola mata Avis Lara melebar dan menghela napas dalam hati. Diturunkan tangan kecil itu kemudian menatap dua orang terpenting di Dusis.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia Lord Rath dan Permaisuri Cesia. Pangeran Ryuzer koma. Sepertinya nyawanya berada entah ada di mana. Kondisinya kritis akibat cuaca hebat ini. Dan penyakitnya juga tidak diketahui... Saya minta maaf..."

Kaisar Naga menyerahkan Ryu ke Lady Cesia, isterinya. Kemudian mencengkram pakaian Avis Lara, menumpahkan kekesalannya karena sang dokter ini tidak bisa menyelamatkan anaknya.

"Itu karena kamu tidak becus! Tidak bisakah kamu menyelamatkan anak kami, hah? Kami tidak mau kehilangan Ryu! Kamu tahu!"

Lord Rath melemparkan badan Avis Lara ke dinding lorong. Ruwalk dan Thatz membantunya. Lady Cesia menangis terus menerus. Harapannya untuk rakyatnya pupus sudah. Seandainya anaknya pergi, apa harapannya juga pergi? Satu-satu harapan mereka tertuju pada anak mereka ini.

Kaisar Naga memeluk keduanya. Mereka sama-sama menangisi Ryu yang koma. Mungkin kali ini, mereka yakin dan bisa melindungi Ryu. Dan memerhatikan Ryu dengan baik. Kedua orang terpenting di Dusis yakin, Ryu bakal bangun dan tersenyum lagi ke arah mereka.

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Saya buat lagi! Ini fict agak terkesan sedih banget, ya? Sengaja sih. Habisnya lagu yang saya dengar juga terdengar sedih. Judul lagunya kalau tidak salah Ceui – Shall We Dance. Cari saja di google. Hehehe...

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 17 July 2013


End file.
